1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless transceiver devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to a wireless transceiver device that uses a multi-functional lighted antenna to provide visual information about a wireless connection to a user.
2. Related Art
Wireless technologies are widely used for communication in modern society. In addition to personal cordless telephones (e.g., cell phones) and pagers, computer systems (in particular, handheld or portable computer systems including personal digital assistants) are more commonly being equipped with transceivers capable of broadcasting wireless signals (e.g., radio signals) over relatively long distances.
In addition, efforts are underway to develop technologies allowing hardware connections (e.g., cable connections) between devices to be replaced with wireless ones. For example, the Bluetooth technology provides a technology specification for small form factor, low-cost, short-range radio links between personal computers, mobile phones and other devices. Bluetooth is targeted at users who wish to establish a link, or small network, between their computer, cellular phone and other peripherals.
Wireless communication technologies provide users with greater mobility and convenience. Mobility and convenience are enhanced as devices such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are reduced in size. However, even as wireless communication devices are being made smaller and lighter, consumer preferences are driving manufacturers to further reduce the size and weight of such devices relative to the competition.
Manufacturers are also being driven by consumer preferences to provide wireless communication devices with additional functionality and features, in order to enhance user convenience as well as to distinguish their devices from competing devices. Accordingly, manufacturers must turn to creative and innovative approaches to provide added functionality and features without increasing the size and weight of the device, and without eliminating existing features.
For example, wireless communication devices are generally equipped with a Receiver Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) that can be used to measure and display the strength of the incoming signal. However, a problem with a prior art RSSI is that it can take up valuable space on the housing of the wireless communication device. That is, the housing for a portable device is generally small and the available surface area is typically heavily utilized, with little space available for new or additional features. The RSSI provides information of value to users, and therefore the RSSI cannot be eliminated to make room for another feature or to reduce the size of the device. A similar argument can be made for other features of a portable device.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and/or method that can allow the available space on a portable device to be more effectively used, without reducing the functionality currently provided by such devices. The present invention provides these advantages and others not specifically mentioned above but described in the sections to follow.
The present invention provides a device and method that can be used to more effectively utilize the space available on a portable device, without reducing the functionality currently provided by such devices. In particular, the present invention provides a device and method that can be used in a portable wireless communication device, such as a cell phone, a portable computer system (e.g., personal digital assistant), and the like.
The present invention pertains to a transceiver device and method thereof for sending signals to and receiving signals from another device via a wireless connection and for providing information about the wireless connection to a user. In the present embodiment, an antenna coupled to the transceiver is visible to the user. In accordance with the present invention, the antenna is a lighted antenna that is adapted to provide a visual indication of a wireless signal to a user.
In one embodiment, a light source (such as a light-emitting diode) is located at the tip of the antenna. In another embodiment, the light source is located at the base of the antenna. In this embodiment, the antenna includes light-conducting material for conducting the light from the base to a position (e.g., the tip) on the antenna where the light is visible to a user.
In one embodiment, the lighted antenna can be used to show that the transceiver is transmitting or receiving signals, that a data connection has been made, or that a Bluetooth piconet has been detected. In other embodiments, the color and/or intensity of the lighted antenna can be varied to indicate, for example, the strength of the signal.
Thus, with a lighted antenna, additional features and functionality can be incorporated into a transceiver device while maintaining the form factor of existing designs. The multi-functionality of a lighted antenna is particularly suited for smaller devices where space is at a premium.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.